Factions
In Infinity Wars, each faction represents one of the main larger groups involved in the Lore. Inside the game, factions are the primary factor which determines what are the deck's powers and abilities, as each faction provides different strengths and weaknesses to a deck. That way, each faction allows different playstyles to interact within the same match. Every card in the game is attached to a faction (with the exception of Factionless cards), and some cards have more than one faction. See Purity for more information. Currently, there are eight playable factions in Infinity Wars, along with the Factionless.The Star Trek promotional set included two additional factions: Federation and Klingon. All cards in that set can only be played in Infinite Mode. Each is identified by a insignia, located in the upper left corner of the card. Flame Dawn Lore The Flame Dawn is an organized, aggressive army originating from the world of Talich. Their leader, Aberion, is said to be invincible in battle, and nobody has been able to prove it wrong. He leads an aggressive campaign to expand the borders of the Flame Dawn, to forge a great empire that will last for ages. When the rifts opened, the Flame Dawn immediately entered and began aggressively claiming territory under their flag. Strategy Flame Dawn cards are very aggressive, aiming to win the game quickly with a swarm of characters before other, lumbering strategies can come fully online, or at least deal so much damage in the early turns of the game that the enemy is always on the back foot. Many Flame Dawn cards have Charge, allowing them to be deployed directly into the Assault Zone. The cost for their speed, however, is a lack of staying power, as their removal abilities are mostly temporary, providing a window for victory that they must quickly seize. * Flame Dawn Cards Cult of Verore Lore The Cult of Verore is an ancient Cult of dark magicians hailing from the world of Reisch. They were founded by Aleta, Immortal Sorceress. They are a brutal matriarchal society that practice human sacrifice and summon demons to do their bidding. Strategy Verore has access to the largest amount of removal and damage-generating Ability cards in the game. However, their Characters tend to be few and weak, particularly in the early game. They start out slow and build their troops up over time, often ending with Demons. The Ability cards are used to keep the field clear and strategically remove of any threats to your fortress. Playing Verore will require a strategic mind - bluffing the enemy and being willing to sacrifice your own followers. *Cult of Verore Cards Warpath Lore The Warpath are a race of beasts that originate in the Untamed World. Their world is threatened first by a Flame Dawn/Genesis Industries expedition through the rifts and then from a Sleepers Invasion. Strategy The Warpath focuses on the raw power of their Characters to overwhelm their opponents. The Warpath has access to a number of resource ramping cards which allow them to deploy large Characters faster. They have somewhat less Ability cards than other factions, and what Ability cards they have focus on Characters. If you believe the best offense involves trampling all defenses, this play style is for you. *Warpath Cards Genesis Industries Lore Genesis Industries is the other dominant power on Talich. It is alternately allied and at war with their aggressive neighbors, the Flame Dawn. They saw the new rifts created by the omniverse and immediately set out to explore the new worlds and factions. Relying on their near-boundless supply of drones and advanced technology, they aim to supress those who would try to kill them. Strategy Genesis Industries relies heavily on Artificial characters and a large number of abilities that synergise with them. Characters are frequently buffed to the point of being nearly unstoppable. There is a heavy risk-reward ratio as you funnel cards, resources and turns into powerful killing machines. If you protect your investment, you will receive a bountiful return. Playing Genesis requires a mechanical mind, and one willing to attempt to bluff your opponent. *Genesis Cards Sleepers of Avarrach Lore Avarrach, the place where it all began. They thought they could augment themselves with technology. They failed. It started out slow, but the biomechanical infection spread, eventually taking everything under it's dominance. Now, with the rifts open, the infection seeks to spread to the new lands and unsuspecting civilizations. Strategy Zombies, zombies and more zombies. Everything you could want from a faction like this is here. Recurring characters, Graveyard manipulation, fear, death and assimilation. The Sleepers of Avarrach feature a host of stall effects, reanimation tactics and card control. Crush your opponents with endless hordes of Characters. *Sleepers Cards Descendants of the Dragon Lore Situated in the northern most reaches of the world of Reisch, the Descendants of the Dragon are an ancient people who follow the teachings of their deity, Ao Shun, the Dragon of Wisdom and the Sages. The Descendants hold back the dark magicians of Verore and the crazed demons of the Exiles from the Great Wall of Jinhai. Strategy The Descendants of the Dragon rely heavily on defense. Most Characters have greater health than power, and the Vigilance ability on a number of them allows them to be deployed directly to the Defense Zone. While they hold off their opponent, they seek to win either by morale (of which they have a number of utility cards) or by a number of alternative win condition cards. *Descendants of the Dragon Cards Exiles Lore The Exiles are a group of demons, originally from the plane of Torment, and now dominant in the Wastes of Reisch. Many of the Exiles were humans cast out into the Wastes and transformed into hideous demons. Strategy A rather chaotic faction, the Exiles focus on death, sacrifice, randomness and anything that disrupts what players feel is 'normal' when a game is being played. Do the unexpected, destroy the best laid plans. Worship Chaos. *Exile Cards Overseers of Solace Lore The Overseers of Solace are angels from the Upper Realm, known as Solace. Upon seeing the Rifts tearing the walls between realities, the Overseers noted that the undead were spreading through the realities, leaving nothing alive in their wake. Fearing that the Sleepers would destroy humanity across all the worlds eventually, they sprung into action. The Overseers of Solace have tasked themselves with preventing the spread of the Sleeper virus, and eradicating it. They are also watching the rifts tear holes in reality with concern, fearing it will create too much chaos to contain. Although they have reached out to some of the factions strongest heroes, they care little for human life. After containing the Sleeper threat, they have become increasingly oppressive. Strategy The Overseers use their armies of angels to attack their opponent. Many of their cards having Flying or can gain Flying, allowing them to bypass defenders on the ground. The Ascension mechanic allows Characters to gain new abilities upon meeting certain conditions. They are also notable for the Champion mechanic - these are especially powerful Characters that give strong bonuses to their army, but only one Champion may be deployed at a time. *Overseers Cards Factionless Lore When the rifts opened, smaller ones, barely noticeable, appeared. Through these, come people who seek their fortunes and join those who they think will benefit them. Some are people who reside in lands being fought over and join with those who they think will protect or save them. Others just seek adventure or profit. Then there's Yobo. Strategy These cards can be assigned to any deck. They tend to be either generic utility and filler cards, 'fun cards' or have unique mechanics. * Factionless Cards Notes Category:Guides